


Heartslayer ☆ Craftsman, Off Duty!!

by attackstance



Series: Tailtael Tales [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: Being the boyfriend of a spell-wielding hero means Jaehyun getting his hands dirty now and then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Invisible porn.

_Some of my spells are harder to craft. I…need to get better._

“And you want to work on it right _here?_ ”

Jaehyun already knew what chaos he was inviting himself into when he fell for Sicheng, from Sicheng’s otherworldly abilities down to his color-restricted diet. He welcomed the chaos with open arms, in fact, a fool sprinting headstrong into a hurricane of flower petals with no regard for his own safety.

When Sicheng corners him in the alleyway adjacent to the print shop, oddly already in his Gem form, Jaehyun isn’t really worried. When Sicheng brandishes his scepter and casts his cloaking spell over them, Jaehyun is a _little_ worried.

“Why not?” Sicheng argues. His scepter vanishes from his hand in a flash, probably tucked away in the same dimensional pocket with the emerald fragments. “You already knew I’d be here on your lunch break. You’re not doing anything.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Jaehyun scratches the back of his neck and looks behind him, at the street full of very real people with very real eyes. “Can’t you practice somewhere with a like…a door?”

Sicheng gives him a flat look. “Who’re we hiding from if we’re the only ones around? Cloaking doesn’t work like that.”

“So we have to do it _here?_ I work here!”

Sicheng pouts at him, so shamelessly fake and manipulative that it shouldn’t be as effective as it is. “D-don’t you trust me?” he asks with a sly quiver of his bottom lip, and Jaehyun melts.

He’s never been good at winning against Sicheng, especially when Sicheng is _Rose_ , all soft and pretty with pink shaded over his eyelids and blond fringes tickling his forehead. Sicheng’s gloved hands bury in Jaehyun’s hair, tug him forward, and Jaehyun goes willingly, stumbling until Sicheng’s back is flat against the brick wall of the deli next-door and Jaehyun’s chest is flat against Sicheng’s.

In the beginning, Sicheng always takes the lead. He doesn’t like to kiss slowly like Jaehyun does, he parts their mouths immediately and coils his tongue around Jaehyun’s, he leaves kitten licks over Jaehyun’s top lip and suckles it between his own, his hand cradles Jaehyun’s jaw and pulls him even closer, feeding on the scalding fervor between them. His lips are pink and sticky with cherry-flavored gloss, unfairly attractive.

Sicheng has no patience for teasing when he’s horny, so Jaehyun matches and betters. He knows how to make usually pushy Sicheng bend, knows how weak Sicheng is to having his lips bitten and bruised, how Sicheng’s spine curves when fingers skate up and down his lower back. Jaehyun takes Sicheng’s plush bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, nibbling and lapping the sweet flavor away. His hands circle Sicheng’s slim waist and crawl up his back, fingers tangling into the laces of his corset and digging into his skin. He teases until Sicheng’s breathing picks up and soon Sicheng is his, warm mouth easy for him to lick open.

Like this, Jaehyun is free to sneak a hand under Sicheng’s frilly skirts and grip the taut muscle of his thigh. His leg hikes up over Jaehyun’s hip and Jaehyun thumbs into the edge of his skimpy underwear, kneading his ass and forcing their hips flush together. It’s been only a few minutes and they’re both embarrassingly hard, Jaehyun can feel it even through the layers of clothing between them. He grinds the bulge in his slacks up against Sicheng’s and Sicheng pants into the fine space between their mouths, making Jaehyun grin deviously and chew Sicheng’s lips to a bright cherry red.

“Suck me,” Sicheng says, or maybe commands, when he remembers how to form words. His swollen lips are shiny with spit and he kisses Jaehyun again, a quick one with his lips wetly suckling the tip of Jaehyun’s tongue like he likes. “ _Please, please_ suck me,” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Honestly, Jaehyun is just as easy to bend as Sicheng is. “Only ‘cause you said please,” he hums. He glances to the side out into the street, praying to everything that Sicheng’s concentration holds up. Not too many people are walking by the alley, but Jaehyun doesn’t need any of them snapping pics and posting him online, on his knees for the savior of Tailtael.

Both nervous and eager, Jaehyun drops down to a kneel, hands steadied on Sicheng’s thigh-high stockings and knees dirtied on the concrete. Sicheng leaves one hand on Jaehyun’s head while the other pinches the front hems of his miniskirt and petticoat to lift them, showing off the pristine white cotton panties he’s wearing, a tiny pink bow sewn to the front. They’re snug around his balls but too tight for his hard-on to fit into. It’s trapped up again his stomach, a tint darker than the rest of his skin and dripping precum down the underside.

Jaehyun wants to pause and admire the exquisite sight for hours – Sicheng _never_ wants to fuck while in Gem form – but the angry honk of a car horn reminds him of their time limit. He dives in, mouthing around Sicheng’s balls over his panties and puffing warm breath through the soft fabric. He laps over it and trails his tongue upward, soaking the fabric through with saliva as he goes. Sicheng drapes his skirts over Jaehyun’s head, blocking out the outside world and drowning Jaehyun in the subtle aroma of cherry blossoms that seems to bathe Sicheng’s Gem form. Jaehyun soaks it in as he wraps his lips around Sicheng’s cockhead, tonguing away droplets of salty flavor and slowly twisting his mouth around the sensitive flesh.

Above him, Sicheng has one hand tangled in Jaehyun’s hair, the other covering his own face. It looks like he’s keeping his noises at bay, but clenching his eyes shut is the only way he can focus on his cloaking spell when his cock is enveloped in Jaehyun’s warm mouth. Every curl of Jaehyun’s tongue fractures his concentration a bit more, makes him want to give in to the pleasure sparking under his skin and sink deep into Jaehyun’s mouth, but this is _training_ , not leisure time.

Jaehyun snags the waistband of Sicheng’s panties, yanks them down until they’re stretched around Sicheng’s thighs and his cock bobs freely. It’s the perfect size, just easy enough so Jaehyun can swallow it down to the base in one go and slide his tongue underneath. Sicheng’s gasps, “S-shit, all of it,” his knee bumps Jaehyun’s chest and his long fingers hold Jaehyun’s head firm. His slim hips roll in measured waves, dragging his cock over Jaehyun’s tongue and prodding the back of his throat, fucking Jaehyun’s mouth with unhurried thrusts. Jaehyun takes it gratefully, loving how Sicheng’s thighs flex underneath his stockings, how Sicheng’s moans veer into whines when Jaehyun hums around him. Jaehyun’s hard-on strains in his slacks and he reaches down to grind his palm against it.

He’s surprised when Sicheng pulls out and takes the veil of skirts with him, reminding Jaehyun at once that he’s _outside_ sucking his boyfriend’s dick. He flushes red and stands with creaking knees, wiping the slobber away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “What –,” he croaks at first, throat raw from being used, “what is it? The spell’s still working, right? Should we –?”

Sicheng grips Jaehyun’s shoulders and smashes their lips, coaxing a surprised moan from Jaehyun. “I can maintain it,” he speaks against Jaehyun’s lips. “You can – if we hurry, I can maintain it.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and sparkle with excitement. “Like, as Rose? You mean it?” he asks. Sicheng barely nods before Jaehyun seizes his waist and spins him around, shoving him flat against the wall. Suddenly, he could give a damn if they get caught.

“Watch it,” Sicheng complains, but he plants his hands flat over the wall and arches his back while Jaehyun fumbles for the packet of lube in his pocket. Jaehyun flips Sicheng’s skirts up, revealing the tantalizing curve of Sicheng’s ass, and runs his dry palm over the soft flesh, his middle finger skating up Sicheng’s cleft and prodding into Sicheng’s hole. It’s not overly tight, still pliant from the quickie yesterday in the cybercafé bathroom.

Sicheng wiggles his ass impatiently. “Speed it up,” he grunts, urging Jaehyun to hastily drizzle lube over his fingers. He works Sicheng open with less finesse than they’re used to, two fingers then three in quick succession, and it shows in the way Sicheng screws his eyes shut and tips his head against the wall, nudging his beret out of place. Jaehyun worries, but he knows he’ll get cursed at if he slows down now – not to mention his fingers are practically melting being from being deep in Sicheng’s slippery heat and he’s not so patient himself.

The zipper of Jaehyun’s pants falls and he sighs in relief when his cock is freed, bouncing against the swell of Sicheng’s ass. Jaehyun coats himself with the remaining lube and grabs Sicheng’s hip with his dry hand, pushing his slick cock between Sicheng’s cheeks and grinding up into his cleft. Sicheng’s pushes back on cue and his feet shuffle apart as best they can with his panties restraining him, the heels of his Mary Janes scrape the ground. “All right,” Jaehyun warns as he wraps his arm around Sicheng’s middle and guides his cockhead to smear over Sicheng’s hole, pushing inside gradually until he’s fully buried in warmth.

They groan in unison, Jaehyun in satisfaction and Sicheng in discomfort. Jaehyun plants kisses to back of Sicheng’s neck while he waits, rubs soothingly from Sicheng’s stomach up to his chest. “G-go ahead,” Sicheng exhales. Jaehyun, eager to get Sicheng past the ache, bends slightly at the knees and drapes his body over Sicheng’s, angling his hips so his cock drags just right when he pulls out and drills back inside. Sicheng jolts, chokes on his breath and bounces back against Jaehyun’s hips, Jaehyun has to tighten his arm around Sicheng’s waist to keep him steady.

Soon, they’re both moaning noisily, Jaehyun panting over Sicheng’s nape and Sicheng stretching the fabric of his silken glove between his teeth. “Nnh, _fuck_ ,” Jaehyun curses at the sinful clench of Sicheng’s walls around him, each thrust inside more torturous than the last. He can see the craving bridling on Sicheng’s face, his long eyelashes fluttering delicately, his kiss swollen lips parted and glossy, his heaving chest stretching the laces of his bodice – it’s mesmerizing and Jaehyun needs _more_. He reaches under Sicheng’s skirts with his slick hand and covers Sicheng’s stiff cock in his fist, pumping and swirling his thumb over the leaking head.

Sicheng’s body tenses and he matches his pace with Jaehyun’s, fucking into Jaehyun’s fist and back against the hard cock pounding him. “Jae…Jaehyun,” he gasps into the air. “I-I can’t – _ah!_ ”

“Mm?” Jaehyun noses against Sicheng’s hairline, playfully pounding harder to knock the words out of Sicheng’s brain.

“I…I can’t…t-the spell won’t –!“ Sicheng cuts off in a deep groan as he spills over in Jaehyun’s hand, shooting cum underneath his petticoat and all over the ground between his feet.

Jaehyun doesn’t understand until too late, until after the pleasure strums his body tight and snaps. He loses it as soon as he pulls out, clenching his eyes as his cum splashes over Sicheng’s loose pucker and ass cheeks, thick globs dripping down Sicheng’s thighs. Even without stroking himself Jaehyun can’t stop it, leaving Sicheng glazed in cum from his ass down to his stockings.

The sound of breathing in the alleyway is heavy. They need to recover but there’s _no time_ – Sicheng’s spell has already fallen and they’re visible to the world around them. Jaehyun does all the work, tugging Sicheng’s now cum-soaked panties up and pulling Sicheng’s skirts down before hurriedly stuffing his own softened cock inside his pants.

Sicheng glowers murderously at Jaehyun over his shoulder, probably at the disgusting feeling of ruined underwear, or maybe at the mess running down his legs. Thankfully, he’s still too exhausted to stand without leaning against the wall. Jaehyun bows his head repeatedly, “Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m – I wasn’t trying to –”

“Why would you – _on_ me?!”

“It wasn’t my fault! You should’ve –!”

“I said –!”

“Huh, that’s funny.” They hear a sudden voice from the rooftop, a familiar one that spells a lifetime of embarrassment for both of them. “I didn’t sense him over here a minute ago. Why the heck did that fool run off?”

Ten, already in Gem form, peeks his head over the ledge of the roof, eyes squinting in search for Sicheng.

Though Jaehyun and Sicheng try to hide the evidence behind unconvincing smiles, it’s impossible not to notice their mussed hair, their ruffled clothes, the incredibly guilty blushes on their cheeks. It also doesn’t help that there’s cum still dripping to the ground from beneath Sicheng’s skirts.

Ten’s nearly tumbles over the ledge in shock. His jaw drops, then his mouth curls with devious delight. “Oh. Oh my God. I’m telling Taeyong.”

He disappears with a loud cackle and Sicheng cries out pitifully, “Ai, no!” He takes a single step away from the wall and his legs wobble uselessly. Jaehyun rushes to steady him with arms around his waist, not budging when Sicheng irritably elbows his chest. “Ugh, fucking great. I’m never going to _not_ hear about this and I _still_ can’t keep up a spell.”

Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise, ideas starting to spin in his mind despite Sicheng’s foul mood. He hugs Sicheng close and leans into his ear.

“Well…that just means you gotta practice more, huh?”

 

**●●●**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clone porn, nipple play, double penetration, slight ass-to-mouth. Please refer to [this masterpiece](https://twitter.com/olmko123/status/993454525045395458) for visual representation of Dazzling Rose.

Jaehyun is a lot more tolerant of being a magical guinea pig when he’s assured the opportunity to fuck Rose. Sicheng uses his Gem form to his advantage often.

“Wait, you’re serious? You can clone _any_ thing?”

In the kitchen of Jaehyun’s apartment, Sicheng is watching Jaehyun marvel at two pineapples. Although they aren't identical to the original – the leaves on the left one are shorter while the right one is heavier – it’s one of Sicheng’s better attempts today.

“Not clone, split, and nothing too big. Both of those are halves of the original pineapple,” Sicheng explains from where he’s leaning against sofa arm, Mary Janes clacking the floor idly. “If one of them disappears, I can’t ever get the original back.”

Jaehyun isn’t really listening in his astonishment, but that’s fine with Sicheng. The less Jaehyun worries about something going tragically wrong, the more willing a guinea pig he is.

“I’ve never seen you use this in battle before,” Jaehyun remarks, setting the pineapples on the table. “You guys already kill it as a trio, why not split Aqua or Onyx?”

Sicheng shakes his head. “Doesn’t work that well. Splitting their bodies means halving their crafting energy too. Taeyong super hates it. Plus, I can’t really get the halves to be the exact same.” Sicheng taps his scepter against his glossy red lips. “Any time I try with Ten, one half ends up evil.”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows.

“Evil _er_ ,” Sicheng amends.

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” Jaehyun moves to the open area separating the living room and kitchen, spreads his arms wide and shuffles his feet apart in preparation. He takes this unnecessary stance every time Sicheng uses a spell on him, but it’s too cute for Sicheng to stop him. “All right. Hit me!”

Sicheng stands and holds his hand above the jewel of his scepter. “Divide,” he commands and the jewel glimmers with Sicheng’s energy, bending the space around Jaehyun’s body. Sicheng clenches his eyes tight, pouring in more concentration that he had with the pineapple.

Jaehyun’s body wavers in and out of tangibility, then it separates into two on either of side of where the original once stood. The jewel’s glow fades when the spell is complete and Sicheng’s eyes snap open, analyzing both the Jaehyuns in front of him.

“Hm. Not…quite.”

Their heights are identical, limbs the same length and faces unchanged. The colors, however –

The Jaehyun on the left gasps when he checks out his twin. “Holy shit. Is he the evil me?”

While the Jaehyun on the left now has sandy blond hair instead of brunet and ocean blue eyes instead of brown, the Jaehyun on the right has black hair and wine-red eyes. In his head, Sicheng already labels them Blue Jae and Red Jae.

Red Jae looks affronted at the accusation. “Hey, what makes me any more evil than you?”

“Uh, red eyes?”

“Judging people by their appearance?” Red Jae shrugs. “I dunno, sounds like something a bad guy would do.”

At that, Blue Jae looks apologetic. “Gosh, you’re right. Sorry, bro.”

The Jaehyuns clap hands and shake amicably, their smiles full of teeth. “Ah, we’re cool. Who could stay mad at those dimples, anyway?” Red Jae’s eyebrows waggle and Blue Jae giggles shyly.

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Ugh. I’m putting you freaks back together.”

Before he can use his scepter, Blue Jae raises a hand to stop. “Woah, woah, wait a sec.” Too covert for Sicheng to catch, the Jaehyuns meet eyes and their brains become one, bonded by horniness. “Don’t I – don’t _we_ get to cash in on our one-free-fuck voucher?”

There’s no attempt at subtly. Sicheng opens his mouth to shoot him down until Red Jae interrupts. “Sounds fair to me. Besides, shouldn’t you check and make sure your spell made us the same _every_ where?” Red Jae raises a challenging eyebrow. “Unless you messed up somewhere, y’know, important.”

Sicheng’s eyes narrow viciously. He’s too much of a perfectionist to let a barb like that slide. “One time,” he warns as his scepter vanishes.

The Jaehyuns are out of their shirts and sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the sofa in a flash. Sicheng climbs on top of them and straddles their adjacent legs, his gloved hands splayed over their firm chests and his knees brushing their crotches.

Blue Jae’s warm hand slides up to grip the back of Sicheng’s, thumbing the edge of his stockings. His eyes are wide and clear gazing up at Sicheng, innocent. “You’re really, _really_ gorgeous,” he sighs, as if he’s seeing Sicheng for the first time. The sincerity touches Sicheng, causes his cheeks color the way only Jaehyun is capable of.

“Yeah, the prettiest cock-warmer I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Red Jae coos, completely canceling out Blue Jae’s sweetness. He’s being just as sincere though, smirking brazenly when Sicheng frowns at him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk,” he suggests, feeling something akin to mental whiplash.

Red Jae happily complies and reaches up to tear Sicheng’s blouse open, sending buttons flying as he tugs it down to Sicheng’s elbows before the corset stops him. Sicheng is surprised – it’s rare for Jaehyun to show his rough side, not without an apology afterward.

He doesn’t have the chance to ponder it. Without his blouse covering his chest, the Jaehyuns are free to ogle his smooth chest hungrily. The attack in sync, a mouth over each of Sicheng’s soft nipples nearly knocking him off balance but their hands raise to steady him, Blue Jae on his lower back around his bow and Red Jae taking a firm grip on his ass under his skirt. Sicheng’s hands cradle the back of their heads just so they have something to do.

It’s a wave of sensations Sicheng doesn’t expect. Blue Jae’s mouth is gentle yet too eager, he laps flat up Sicheng’s warm skin and flicks with the tip of his tongue, he wraps his lips around the areola and sucks as he pulls back, making Sicheng’s perky nipple pop out of his mouth before he brings his lips back again and again. Red Jae is teeth and _more teeth_. He doesn’t hesitate to clamp them around Sicheng’s nipple and tug until the flesh stretches and snaps back. He bites red marks up to Sicheng’s collarbone where he nibbles, then he licks back down messily and scrapes the nipple with his fang.

Sicheng is a mix of gasps and winces and jolts while the Jaehyuns nurse from him fervently, every lick and nibble like electricity that knots his fingers tight in their hair. Their hands slide over his back and ass, another two caressing his inner thighs and knuckling over his panties. Blue Jae is unintentionally harsh, suckling noisily as if he’s wanting for milk, his eyes closed and little desperate pants coming from his nose. Red Jae’s harshness is _wholly_ intentional – he chuckles any time Sicheng yelps from a casual bite. Neither of them seem to care that they’re ruining Sicheng’s chest with teeth marks and bruises, that his buds are tender and puffy and reddening, but Red Jae openly takes glee in it.

Just to check up on his hunch, Sicheng pulls Red Jae back by the hair, a difficult act since Red Jae refuses to unlatch from his chest. Sicheng glares down at him and Red Jae smirks back in kind. “You. You actually are evil, aren’t you?”

Red Jae lets go of Sicheng’s ass to grab Sicheng’s wrist, pulling it out of his hair and close to his face. He kisses Sicheng’s fingers, lips pecking each pink nail, and grins up at Sicheng. “Just a little.”

To prove it, Red Jae drops Sicheng’s wrist and lays a powerful slap to his ass, making him inadvertently lurch into both their warm mouths again.  They’re enthusiastic in a way the original Jaehyun never is, both boned up in their jeans against Sicheng’s knees just from suckling him. Sicheng wonders just how long Jaehyun has been hiding this fetish. “Let _go_ ,” he grunts and tugs at their hair. He’s too turned-on in too tight panties to be tortured all day.

The only thing Sicheng can do to distract them is shift forward so his thighs grind against their crotches, making them pull off his chest and moan in unison. They _finally_ release him and Sicheng slides down to kneel on the floor.

Blue Jae’s mouth rounds in surprise. “Oh, you were…serious about checking?”

Truthfully, Sicheng just wants to suck them off, but he agrees anyway. “I like to be thorough,” he sniffs.

Red Jae snorts, seeing through him easily. “Sure he does.”

The Jaehyuns lift their hips and shove their jeans and underwear down to the floor, revealing twin hard-ons lying against their muscled stomachs, and Sicheng glances between them with a critical eye. They’re identical to the original Jaehyun, from the pale-to-pink color to the slight upward curvature – yet somehow Sicheng messed up something as easy as eye color.

His priorities might need a little work.

“It’d be better to check with your mouth, wouldn’t it?” Red Jae grabs the base of his dick, slapping it against his stomach with a cheeky grin. “To make sure they taste the same, too.” Blue Jae doesn’t add to it, but his face lights up tellingly.

Sicheng takes the hint and reaches to wrap his silk-covered fingers around both their cocks, but he spitefully gives attention to Blue Jae first. He bows his head and takes Blue Jae’s cockhead between his plump lips, mouthing around it teasingly and flicking his tongue over the precum beading from the slit. He smears cherry-flavored kisses down the underside and slides his tongue over Blue Jae’s balls, leaving pink lip prints all over Blue Jae’s skin.

“ _Nnh_ ~ Sicheng, your mouth is too, _too_ incredible,” Blue Jae compliments, one hand cupping Sicheng’s cheek and thumbing at the side of his mouth, the other petting through Sicheng’s blond hair around his beret. “It’s really the best.”

Rather than complain about only having distracted squeezing from Sicheng’s fist, Red Jae sneaks a hand down to Sicheng’s chest and pinches a swollen, spit-slick nipple, forcing a startled squeak out of Sicheng. Sicheng glances up from where he’s lapping around the base of Blue Jae’s cock and glowers.

Red Jae pouts, flicking the same nipple with his finger. “As cute as these pink nails are, I want dick kisses, too.”

If only to give his chest a break, Sicheng backs away from Blue Jae and dives down to smother Red Jae in kisses, on the head of his cock and along the sides, over both his thighs and one for each of his nuts. He’s covered in lip prints by the time Sicheng’s gloss runs thin, the guttural groan Red Jae lets out sends a throb though Sicheng’s panties. He takes Red Jae partway into his mouth and isn’t completely surprised when Red Jae locks a firm hand over the back of his neck to keep him from pulling off – Red Jae _is_ evil, after all.

“Hey.” Red Jae tilts his chin at his twin. “On the end table.”

“Huh? _Oh._ Gotcha.”

Sicheng can’t really ask questions at the moment, but he doesn’t have to wait long before two hands grip his lithe waist and easily lift his lower half easily, situating him on his knees on the sofa and making his mouth twist around Red Jae’s cock. He feels the warmth of Blue Jae’s body behind him and the backs of his skirts are flipped up, large hands reaching underneath his panties to palm and squeeze his firm ass cheeks.

With his hold on Sicheng’s neck and another hand on top of Sicheng’s head, Red Jae lifts his hips and plunges deep into Sicheng’s mouth, not stopping until his balls mash against Sicheng’s cheek. “F-fuck, holy fuck,” he curses as Sicheng gags around his girth, spittle dribbling down his cock. The mess entices him, makes him thrust harder to hear more wet gurgles from Sicheng’s throat. “Your mouth really _is_ the best.”

The roughness is jarring, but it’s hard to complain when Blue Jae tugs down his panties and spreads his ass wide, nuzzling his face affectionately between Sicheng’s cheeks. His tongue is enthusiastic and sloppy, slathering drool up Sicheng’s crack and over his hole, kisses and playful nips over his ass cheeks. Sicheng lets out a muffled moan as Blue Jae spits over his pucker, tongue swirling and curling and prodding slowly inside Sicheng while hands caress the nylon around Sicheng’s thighs.

Blue Jae pulls away with a smack of his lips and cool liquid drips down Sicheng’s cleft. Blue Jae gathers it up with his hand and pushes inside him, one finger and then more, twisting and crooking them diligently and burying them down to the knuckle. Red Jae’s cock is a distraction from the discomfort of being stretched open, Sicheng focuses on wrapping his tongue around the side of Red Jae’s cock, swallowing him down each time his hips rise. Red Jae is appreciative in his own way, his fingers tighten around Sicheng’s neck whenever Sicheng’s throat constricts around him and gasped praises spill from his mouth, calling Sicheng’s mouth “heaven” and “perfect for his cock.” Sicheng will never admit it, but every compliment goes straight to his dick.

Blue Jae takes back his fingers just when Sicheng starts to enjoy them. Red Jae releases him, Sicheng’s mouth pulling off his cock with a _pop_ , and Sicheng left feeling terribly cold until Blue Jae hefts him off the sofa and plants him flat on his feet, strong arms wrapping around Sicheng’s middle. “I _can_ use my legs,” Sicheng reminds Blue Jae in an embarrassingly hoarse voice.

“Angels shouldn’t have to walk,” Blue Jae croons and noses at the shell of Sicheng’s ear, hard dick prodding Sicheng’s backside. Sicheng wishes he could say the line doesn’t bring heat to his cheeks.

Red Jae stands in front of them, lazily drizzling lube over his dick. “This one won’t be able to pretty soon. Not like they’ll let him back in heaven after this, anyway,” he states and grins when Sicheng flicks him in the forehead. Sicheng expects revenge when Red Jae crouches in front of him, but Red Jae snags him behind his knees and lifts, folding Sicheng in half with his back flush against Blue Jae’s broad chest, knees pressed to his chest.

“This…isn’t comfortable,” Sicheng grunts when his calves are hooked over Red Jae’s shoulders and his Mary Janes dangle in the air. The white panties around his thighs keeps his legs from spreading too far and his hands circle Red Jae’s neck, frightened of falling even with both Jaehyuns holding him up.

Red plants a soft kiss to Sicheng’s calf. “You won’t even notice.”

One of Blue Jae’s arms lowers, hand gripping his already slick cock and angling it up so the head catches Sicheng’s rim, the lightest of pressure. His other arm loosens slightly and Sicheng slides down slowly, impaling himself on Blue Jae’s cock. Sicheng’s eyes shut and his pink nails dig into Red Jae’s neck as Blue Jae gradually fills him, not pausing until every inch is buried in his tightness. Motion stills for a moment, then Sicheng nods in signal. Blue Jae lavishes skin around Sicheng’s choker with sweet kisses and moves, careful rolls of his hips just to warm Sicheng up. He’s a little too cautious, yet Sicheng enjoys it knowing Red Jae’s turn will be the opposite. He twists his fingers into Red Jae’s hair and locks their lips together, gasping into Red Jae’s mouth when Blue Jae’s cock grinds delicately inside him, his own stiff cock sitting ignored against his stomach.

Blue Jae fucks him so slowly, Sicheng doesn’t notice a strangely long pause with Blue only partially inside him. A second cock suddenly prodding at his hole wakes him up. His eyes snap open and he pulls back from Red Jae’s lips. “You – you’re not serious.”

The corner of Red Jae’s mouth curls. “Nothing against it on our voucher, is there?”

 _Technically_ there isn’t – how could he have known to add a restriction on double-dicking before now?

There’s no chance to argue. Red Jae grabs his cock and pushes, pushes until it _hurts_. Sicheng mouth falls open in a pained moan when Red Jae’s cockhead starts to squeeze past his rim, Blue Jae’s gentle kisses doing nothing to soothe him. Fitting both of them is too much, feels like he’ll split in half, he’s probably tearing out chunks of Red Jae’s hair from how harshly he grips. His clenched eyes are watering, legs trembling and he’s ready to call them off until Red Jae _finally_ slips inside him.

The ache isn’t as painful as it was initially and the Jaehyuns wisely keep still. A few deep breaths calm Sicheng and his eyes flutter open, teardrops decorating the ends of his lashes. Despite how rough he is, Red Jae is watching his face intensely, impatience gone and eyes alert for any sign of abnormal pain. Evil or not, he’s still the kind Jaehyun that Sicheng loves.

It’s a while before Sicheng shifts his hips. “O…okay,” he murmurs under his breath.

They move instantly, hands tensing under around Sicheng’s thighs and under his ass, Red Jae then Blue Jae. They alternate in slow, deep drives, filling Sicheng with one cock and then the other without ever leaving him empty. Blue Jae is smoother, likes to feel his cock graze along Sicheng’s inner walls, while Red Jae is fierce and powerful, pounding hard enough to bounce Sicheng’s body. Their balls slap Sicheng’s ass rhythmically, three sets of moans in the air accompanied by the wet squelch of lube dripping from Sicheng’s gaping hole.

Blue Jae laps away the perspiration coating Sicheng’s neck and shoulder and Sicheng twists an arm back, cradling Blue Jae’s chin on his shoulder as Blue Jae kisses and tongues up behind his ear. At the same time, Red Jae dips his head to catch Sicheng’s puffy nipple between his teeth, chewing and tugging at it before switching to the other and swirling his tongue, sucking wide-mouthed and hungry. Pleasure comes at Sicheng from all sides and it’s hard for him to do much more than breathe, head tilted back over Blue Jae’s shoulder and his eyelids drooping unevenly, mouth parted and tongue lolled out.

The Jaehyuns’ coordination falters quickly and Sicheng is fucked brutishly, erratically, Sicheng’s skirts billowing around their hips. His body can’t anticipate them and his nerve endings go haywire, toes curling in his shoes and spine arching to match their thrusts. Nonsensical babble spills from his drool-covered lips, only choked off when they fuck into him at the same time, stretching Sicheng’s body thin around their thick cocks until Sicheng thinks he’ll never be satisfied again _without_ them stuffing him to brim. His body aches yet still molds around them lovingly, clenches until they grunt and take him even harder.

Sicheng finishes first, untouched. His moan is airy and fractured. Warm jizz spurts from his cock and spatters his corset, over Red Jae’s chest. Red Jae curses and they fuck every load out of Sicheng readily, a fresh spurt each time they push inside him until both he and Red Jae are coated in his sticky mess, Sicheng’s cock weak and dangling between his thighs.

Numb from carnal ecstasy, Sicheng’s mind doesn’t register the Jaehyuns sliding out of him and placing him on the floor on his knees. He’s staring up at them with dazed eyes as they fist their slick cocks and drag them over his face, grinding against his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, slapping them over his forehead and eyelids until pink mark bloom in Sicheng’s skin. A hand is on the back of Sicheng’s head and a thumb hooked in the corner of his mouth, holding it wide while they slide their cockheads over his pillowy lips, over his gums, shoving fully into his mouth, grinding over his tongue and inner cheeks until all Sicheng can taste is dick.

There’s no goal, only adoration like Sicheng’s never felt. They whisper it to him:

“So amazing –“

“Fucking _gorgeous –“_

“Your lips are too soft –“

“Gonna cover this pretty face in cum –“

And they do.

The Jaehyuns erupts in sync and Sicheng only just closes his eyes before his face is drenched in layers of molten cum. It splatters over his forehead and into his hair, drips heavily down his cheeks and pools salty and potent on his tongue for him to savor. A thick glob lands over his eye and glues it shut, another shot paints his lips and teeth, even more down his neck and speckling his chest.

It’s…bliss.

Sicheng is still recovering, swallowing the warmth in his mouth when someone kisses his soiled cheek and chuckles. “Seeya.”

His clean eye opens as the door to Jaehyun’s apartment swings shut. He blinks in confusion, hazy mind trying to decipher why exactly that’s a problem – it _is_ a problem, isn’t it? There’s only one body cuddled up to Sicheng on the floor, Blue Jae, arms around Sicheng’s waist as he happily tongues cum from Sicheng’s neck. And if Blue Jae is here, then that means Red Jae…

“Shit!”

Sicheng’s outburst startles poor Blue Jae, but Sicheng doesn’t care. The evil Jaehyun _escaped_ , meaning he’s free to wreak unimaginable havoc on Tailtael and the original Jaehyun is stuck divided in halves – a massive fuck-up.

Already, Sicheng senses another long lecture from Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> [@twt](https://twitter.com/reinefleche)


End file.
